Sex (Yolandi Visser studio album)
''Sex ''is the upcoming 2nd solo album by South African musician Yolandi Visser, rhythm guitarist & vocalist of the rock band The Infection. It is scheduled to be released on March 13th, 2020. Tracklist # Headcloak # The Living Mass # Chamber # A Soul to Squeeze # Heart Of A Dog # Frontiersmen # Lucky Bitch # Sex # Thriller of a Killer # Reborn # Spacemind # Black Star # Zheani Personnel *Yolandi Visser - vocals, lead guitar *Ryan Sinn - bass guitar *Mike Lewis - rhythm guitar *Atom Willard - drums, percussion Sex Tour Setlist # Headcloak # A Soul to Squeeze # Renegade # 31 Reasons to Believe In Me # Lucky Bitch # Thriller of a Killer # Space Blues # The Easy Life # Best Time # Frontiersmen # Reborn # Sex # Chamber # Senza Di Te (The Infection song) # California (The Infection song) # Coast # Rules Of Space # Black Star # The Living Mass # Roswell (World of Fire song) # Zheani Sex Tour *'August 26th, 2019 - The Mayan Theater, Los Angeles, California' *'August 27th, 2019 - The Baked Potato, Los Angeles, California' *'August 28th, 2019 - Teragram Ballroom, Los Angeles, California' *'August 29th, 2019 - The Mountain Winery, Saratoga, California ' *'August 30th, 2019 - Harris Center for the Arts, Folsom, California ' *'August 31st, 2019 - The Forum, Inglewood, California ' *'September 1st, 2019 - Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, California' *'September 2nd, 2019 - Greek Theatre, Berkeley, California' *'October 12th, 2019 - The Black Sheep, Colorado Springs, Colorado' *'October 17th, 2019 - Ardmore Music Hall, Ardmore, Pennsylvania' *'October 20th, 2019 - Brighton Music Hall, Boston, Massachusetts' *October 31st, 2019 - House of Blues, Las Vegas, Nevada *November 4th, 2019 - Second Beat Improv Theater, Scottsdale, Arizona *November 10th, 2019 - Sandler Center for the Performing Arts, Virginia Beach, Virginia *December 24th, 2019 - Hard Rock Stadium, Miami, Florida *December 25th, 2019 - Comerica Theatre, Phoenix, Arizona *December 30th, 2019 - Pechanga Theater, Temecula, California *January 2nd, 2020 - Rosemont Theatre, Rosemont, Illinois *January 3rd, 2020 - House of Blues, Chicago, Illinois *January 4th, 2020 - The Empty Bottle, Chicago, Illinois *January 5th, 2020 - Metro, Chicago, Illinois *January 6th, 2020 - The Chicago Theatre, Chicago, Illinois *January 10th, 2020 - Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, Maryland *January 11th, 2020 - Dell Music Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *January 16th, 2020 - Bogart's, Cincinnati, Ohio *January 17th, 2020 - The Mercury Ballroom, Louisville, Kentucky *January 21st, 2020 - Trianon Theatre, San Jose, California *January 22nd, 2020 - The Riot Room, Kansas City, Missouri *January 26th, 2020 - Ak-Chin Pavilion, Phoenix, Arizona *January 27th, 2020 - Red Rocks Park and Amphitheatre, Morrison, Colorado *January 28th, 2020 - Budweiser Events Center, Loveland, Colorado *January 30th, 2020 - Minute Maid Park, Houston, Texas *January 31st, 2020 - Target Field, Minneapolis, Minnesota *February 2nd, 2020 - BB&T Pavilion, Camden, New Jersey Category:Yolandi Visser Category:2019 Category:Music Category:Albums Category:Music album Category:Lists